A Girl With A Death Wish
by geekylittlefangirl
Summary: Cammie lives for the missions, the excitement in life, but sometimes something will go wrong. Would you put yourself in danger to save those you love?
1. Chapter 1

Silence. It's a funny thing isn't it?

Outside the leaves on the trees move softly with the wind, not caring in what direction they go. I wish life was like that. As free as the wind. Here I bask in the silence around me, collage. so dull, boring, not enough excitement. My mind is cast back to the Gallagher Academy. How i loved the silence and how we all jumped at the chance for just a little piece of it. The only time I am able to feel at home is with Zach. His energy is ecstatic. Our missions are as far from dull as the moon. Maybe that's why I get so carried away sometimes... a life without adventure is stressful gosh!

*six months after graduation from Gallagher Academy*

"Ahhhh this is this life!" Zach shouts as loud as humanly possible from the front of the boat. "Oopsie daisy!" he says stumbling back over to me, behind the steering wheel. I nearly wet myself from his imitation of Liz and then remember how good it is going to be to see them. After we all left our separate ways Zach and i have only see the old group once, due to our hectic missions schedule. However we have all managed to get some time off all in the same block week, "so why not make a holiday of it," i mutter repeating the words Bex suggested, saying aloud what we all thought at that time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me Gallagher Girl, why didn't we just get Macy to pick us up in the jet?" Zach asked whining again about how long the journeys taking us. "Because Goode the journey," I reply spinning the boat wheel, causing him to cling on for dear life, "is the best part!" I smirk at his death glare.

*a few hours later*

Several changes in driver and we dock up on shore. "Hurry up Zachary! We are already late!" I shout at him, allowing him to be the gentleman by carrying my case. I duck quickly and narrowly miss the stone he launched at my head. "Just keeping you on your toes that's all Gallagher Girl," he replies to my dirty look.

When we all agreed to this vacation the toughest part was the location. Eventually we all decided on Greece due to practicality. For the fact of everyone's new postitions.

"Finally!" Moaned Zach as we walked up the steps of the beach cabin. "Wow! We were certainly right letting Mace make the reservations," I say to Zach as we dump our bags in the lounge. "Erm Cam what time is it?" He asks, "20 to midnight why?" I reply. "I think we are a day early," he starts, "we're the first ones here." Zach turns to me, "no you told me that Bex said 11pm on Friday," I say, looking him in the eyes. "Oopsie daisy! Even spies can make mistakes!" He gives me a signature smirk and pulls me in closer to him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Please please please review! Give me any feedback or ideas you have, good and vsd Please! I'll also write more frequently sorry!**

He slowly backed me up on to the behind wall, his hands never leaving the position of being wrapped around my waist. Before I could even position myself to look up at him, his lips were upon mine. Small gently kisses. Kisses that didn't satisfy and left you craving more. Scared he was having too much fun being in control of my pleasure, I lifted up kissing him back with more passion. I tread my fingers through his hair as our kisses became hungrier. "Shit Liz that was my foot!" The shout followed a crash of a lamp we had passed earlier and a silent, "Oopsie daisy," came after. "I guess we will just have to continue this later Gallagher Girl." He whispered before jumping around the corner, scaring the crap out of Liz.

*Twenty minutes later*

Once we had all been able to dump our bags in suitable places we climbed onto the sofa. "So how come you guys came so early then?" Zach glared at Jonas. "Ruining plans cos that's just what I do." He replied back, matching his glare before Liz started to rant. "Well Cam you know I hate to be late so I begged Jonas to bring me early. Oooh and also Bex warned me that Zach being... Well... Zach, would try and trick you into coming early to get some well you get the drift..." we all quietened down thinking about the last time we had all seen each other. A lot was different now.

"Liz!" A sudden shout grabbed us dazed and again spies kicked in. "I know your here you have already managed to break a fucking lamp." The voice was attached to a stunning body swooping into the doorway. "You really don't understand the value of money do you Lizzy?" Mace took of her shades and tossed her hair. "Well a hello goes a long way!" She implies our startled faces. Both me and Liz run to her as she whispers, "we are home at last!" Something about that made me question where the real Macey had gone, but she was right, home was where we all were but it was missing our final piece.

*not long after*

We all attempted to fit on one sofa directly in front of the T.V. but no. It was impossible, even for spies. I joined Zach on the floor and snuggled into his lamp, taking all of his scent in with me, after all it was a long day. "You know Gallagher Girl," he leans closer, "this is a very long week." He whispers direct into my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Oh now that we all know Zachary!" Macey winks from the other side of the room, that smirk appears on his lips as his grip tightens on my waist.


End file.
